In a restricted communications network, standard mechanisms for sending data as electronic mail are disabled due to security concerns. However, there are many occasions in which data needs to be sent from a restricted communications network. For instance, there may be a need to inform an administrator outside the restricted network of an event or to provide logs to be analyzed. In such situations, manual steps must be taken to send the data from the restricted network. These steps include initially moving (i.e., pushing) the data between various networks using facilities, such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Secure Shell (SSH), etc., and then finally sending the data from a user on a different network to a target mail address.
Manual intervention to send electronic mail is error prone and costly. Thus, a need exists for an enhanced capability to facilitate the sending of mail from a restricted communications network. As one example, a need exists for a capability that enables the automatic sending of mail from a restricted communications network.